cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayor
Mayor is a cream and white cat with turquoise eyes. They are The Forest Colony's leader. Personality Mayor is a kind and gracious leader who enjoys discussing their colony's history. They stand on good morals and are not swayed easily, even when they dislike something. Den Mayor’s den is located on an islet in the center of town with a stone path leading to it. There is a sign that says “PRIVATE PROPERTY” outside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Stand by den. 10 AM - Stand by town path. 12 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 2 PM - Stand by Ember's shop. 6 PM - Stand byDocDoc's den. 8 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Salmon *Harvest Mouse *Goldenseal *Licorice Root *Toad *Red Firefly Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Good morning! I heard from Coco we'd be seeing a new face today. / My name is Mayor. I'm the leader of the Forest Colony. I'm here to give you a warm welcome. / I hope you found your den comfortable enough. We were keeping it nice and tidy in case someone like you came along. / You'll find that we're a pretty friendly bunch of cats around here. You'll want to go around and introduce yourself to everyone when you get the chance. / Make sure you get to know Ember, our shopkeeper. You should also say hello to Doc, our healer. / I live just behind your den on a little island in the middle of town. Come and see me if you get lonely! / Oh, we're also preparing for the Summer Festival. We hope you'll join us for the festivities. / Cats of every colony come together to the Sacred Temple at the end of each season for the festivals. There's usually fun games and prizes you can win. The Summer Festival takes place on the 10th of summer. / Anyway I'll be taking off now. Welcome to the Forest Colony, (Name)!” *: ''- Mayor, Intro'' *“I have important business to attend to. Get out of my way! / I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Ugh, what could you possibly want from me? / What do you want from me?” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings! Stay sharp out there, and don't wander too far from the borders.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hello again! I'm rather busy, but we can chat for a bit if you'd like.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Good to see you out and about today, (Name). Stay vigilant as you go about your duties today!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Great to see you (Name)! You always lift my spirits!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I have a lot of power around here, but my authority stems from the community. / Being the leader of the Forest Colony requires an election, and many years ago I was chosen to show our kindred the way. / I hope to be remembered well.” *“The fence of thickets that guards our home was built up over the course of many years. / It has repelled invaders, floods, and predators on more than a few occasions! It serves our colony well.” *“The Forest Colony is an established government here, but that was not always the case. / Many years ago, as my mother told me, our people came from the far west to settle here. / According to the rumors, the original settlers who founded our home liked this place much better than their previous dwelling in nearly every way!” *“The Forest Colony is strong, and has been that way for a long time. / We have lived beneath the trees for many generations. We have great respect for the woods that we call home. / I hope you will share in our proud tradition.” *“What a glorious day! Make good use of it, (Name).” 3 Stars *“Days like today make me feel like I could accomplish anything. There's a fire of passion in the hearts of all of us!/ Learn to stoke the flames, and you will be unstoppable!” *“I am sorry if I'm distant today, there's just a lot on my mind.” *“I'd like to talk sometime, but I have an important meeting to attend soon and should really be preparing. / Don't be a stranger, stop by again soon!” *“I know it gets a little hectic out by the border sometimes, but our guards do a great job of keeping us safe. / We've got a great a plot of land to live on, and the other colonies know it. They'd like to have our little spot in the forest if they could! / Make sure you say thanks to those that defend us from time to time. They deserve a lot of respect!” *“Phew, I'm famished. I could really go for some fish right now. / Have I ever told you how much I like the taste of fish? Everybody's got their thing, and those delicious little water-dwellers are mine!” 4 Stars *“I mean to take a walk out east to the Riverspan soon to assess its structural integrity. We rely greatly on that aging old bridge! / Some say the humans built it over a hundred years ago. If it were to fall, we would have to travel all the way south to the the Rumbling Stones to cross the water!” *“(Name), I'm glad you came by. Talking to you is a part of my day that I find myself looking forward to! / With so much going on in the forest, it's nice to be able to kick back and just talk with a friend every now and again.” *“Some day I'd like to make a pilgrimage west to visit the original land that our forefathers owned and lived on. / I believe it would give me a better appreciation for the trials they went through when they moved here. / But there are more important, more pressing matters to attend to. Maybe in the future I'll have time in my schedule, but certainly not today!” *“You seem to have a knack for politics, (Name). Ever considered getting more involved in our local government? / You would make our colony very proud, I believe. ” 5 Stars *“Always trust in truth. It is the one thing that cannot lie. / The foundations of a successful government must be rooted in that simple principle!” *“It seems you've found your place in the Forest Colony successfully. It has been a delight to watch you grow! / Our community is made much better by your involvement here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being such a great friend and such a grand neighbor!” *“You know, (Name), I wasn't always called Mayor. / That's a word I stole from the humans, of course. They call people who have authority 'Mayors'. / When I was younger, I traveled far and met many cats, (Name). Some of the finest came from a human town. I knew from that moment on that we could do with a good 'Mayor' around here.” *: ''- Mayor'' |-|Gifts= *“I got you this (Item) as a present! What do you think? / Have a great day, (Name)!” *: ''- Mayor Gift'' *“Enjoy your present, (Name)!” *: ''- Mayor, After Gift'' *“I got you something as a present! / I'd like to give it to you but it appears your paws are full! Come by later after you've made room for my gift.” *: ''- Mayor Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Thanks, but I've already accepted enough gifts for one day. Thanks for your generosity!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“This is for me? I can't believe it, thank you so much!!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“How did you know that I love these? Thank you so much!! This is a great gift, (Name), and I truly appreciate it.” *: ''- Love'' *“Thanks! These are great! I'll happily take it.” *: ''- Like'' *“Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Erm, that's kind of you, but... it's the thought that counts, I suppose...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Say, what's the big idea? Why would you give this to me?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Goodness! You don't appear very healthy. Go and get yourself looked at immediately!” *: ''- Mayor (Player Low Health)'' *“You poor thing, you look so thin! / Perhaps you can find a spare mouse lying around somewhere? You need to eat something!” *: ''- Mayor (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I anticipate this fog will keep the other colonies from creeping near the border.” *: ''- Mayor, Foggy'' *“What a glorious day! Make good use of it, (Name).” *: ''- Mayor, Sunny'' *“The forest comes alive in these hot months. Can you feel the energy in the trees? / The streams are singing with life and the flowers dance under the sun!” *: ''- Mayor, Summer'' Winter *“Stay warm today, (Name)! Don't wander too far from home in this blizzard.” *: ''- Mayor, Blizzard'' *“Look how pretty the snowfall is. / The sky shares its beauty with us today. We could all learn a thing or two from its generosity!” *: ''- Mayor, Snow'' *“The past couple nights I've woken up shivering. / Make sure your den stays warm this winter!” |-|Festivals= *“The (Season) Festival is happening tomorrow at the Sacred Temple. We hope you'll be able to join us. It begins at 11 o'clock sharp in the morning!” *: ''- Mayor, Festival Reminder'' *“If you're here to join the festivities, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer! We're still getting things ready.” *: ''- Mayor, Early Festival'' *“I hope you've had a productive spring! Enjoy it while it lasts.” *: ''- Mayor, Spring'' *“Once a season, all the colonies come together in peace during the festivals. Isn't that something special?” *: ''- Mayor, Summer'' *“We gather once more before the snow falls for fun and festivities.” *: ''- Mayor, Autumn'' *“Use this special time to reflect back on your year and set goals for the next one.” *: ''- Mayor, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Mayor. / I'm the leader of the Forest Colony, so I don't want to see you causing any trouble!” *: ''- Mayor, Intro'' *“Greetings! Mind that you stay clear of the border skirmishes on the way back to your colony. They get a little chaotic!” *: ''- Mayor, Greeting'' *“How are you liking your visit to the Forest Colony? We always have room for another cat, if we can trust them. / If you’re interested in joining our ranks, speak with Sarge. But fair warning, we’ll have to trust you a lot before we let you in!” *“I told Sarge to let you visit our colony because I see a great amount of potential in you. / Few cats are awarded this privilege!” *“We have fought with your colony before, but I do not hold it against you personally. / It seems that the border skirmishes are inevitable. All colonies have fought for one reason or another. None are innocent of this fact.” *"You have come from far away to visit us, have you not?” *: ''- Mayor'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Mayor has visited a human town before. *Mayor is not their birth name; they borrowed the human title. *In earlier versions of the game, Mayor had dialogue with a question that the player could choose the answer for. This was removed so that the player would not have to answer the same question repeatedly. Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony